The Tails Doll's Revenge
by TeaFlower
Summary: It was a cursed being. But it's back. Is it still evil? Will it kill them all? It's on hiatus.
1. Prolouge

TeaFlower Presents…

**THE TAILS DOLL'S REVENGE**

**Disclaimer: Nothing Sonic related belongs to me. Okay? Okay.**

**Anyway, I'm BACK, guys! Be expecting updates, soon! Maybe… if school allows… Maybe I'll start putting the dates on each chapter… yeah… 9/14/06**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Prologue

Long, long ago, there was a great footrace. There were going to be several participants to this race. One was the renowned Sonic the Hedgehog, another was Miles "Tails" Prower, and even another one was Knuckles the Echidna. The race was just for fun, but, as always, someone wanted to destroy these three…

This person created three robots. One named Metal Sonic. His job was to defeat Sonic in a race, utterly humiliating him and making flee and commit suicide. Another was named Mecha Knuckles. He had Metal Sonic's job, but he was to do that to Knuckles. The final one was Robo Tails. He had the same mission as the other three, but with Tails.

One day, Robo Tails started malfunctioning. It destroyed almost everything that looked even remotely like Tails, including itself. The engineer who made the trio was terrified. He took the Robo Tails's basic programming, fixed it up, and put it in a little voodoo doll of Tails. He called it the Tails Doll. He noted that a little red stone grew out of the doll's forehead. The doll looked soulless, but that's what he wanted.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After most of the racing was done, Metal Sonic, Mecha Knuckles, and Tails Doll didn't kill Sonic and friends. But the Tails Doll started malfunctioning. It went on a rampant killing spree, becoming a fear of many a gamer.

One day, Tails, the one whom the Tails Doll was based, attempted a daring feat: he created other Tails Dolls. The other Tails Dolls, known as TD2, were programmed to stop the Tails Doll at all costs. He sent them everywhere, for he didn't know where the accursed doll would turn up. Sonic, Knuckles, and Tails waited for almost a year for any reports from any of the TD2s. But they gave up, and went about life. But they never forgot that doll.

Now, the Doll is back. Can it be trusted? Has it changed? Will it kill them all? We don't know yet… but will know soon…


	2. Chapter 1: It Is Back

**The Tails Doll's Revenge**

**By TeaFlower**

**Disclaimer: Sonic and all characters do not belong to me.**

* * *

Episode One: It is Back 

Tails slowly stepped out of his lab. He needed some sleep, but thoughts of that cursed being still crossed his mind as he tried to sleep. He sighed, then went towards his room.

"Note to self," he muttered, "Don't claim the room as far away from the basement…" He sighed, then started to trek upstairs.

Just about all of Tails' friends lived in this house. Sonic, Knuckles, Amy, Shadow, Rouge, yeah, they were all there! He passed Sonic's room (he was watching TV), Knuckles' room (reading), Amy's room (chatting with Cream on the phone), Shadow's room (meditating), and Rouge's room (studying the properties of gold and fool's gold) to his room. He walked in, greeted by his robot TD2-76543, which was always there for him.

"How did the search go, Master?" the doll asked, floating slightly off the ground.

Tails groaned as he sat down on the bed. "Not well. Since TD2-34353 dueled with the doll and was discovered by those two feline-like things, the doll hasn't shown itself anywhere. Maybe it's plotting…"

"Master, you know as well as I do that the doll is malfunctioning and has no control of its actions. It is nigh-impossible that the doll would even be able to control who and what it attacks, possesses, or tortures… never mind plot our demise."

Tails sighed as he laid himself down on the bed. "I know. I'm just paranoid. … TD2-76543, please get the lights. Also, shift to sleep mode." The little doll floated to the light switch, floated to its charging station, and settled down. Its eyes started to lose their glow. Tails sighed with relief. "Goodnight…" he muttered, before falling asleep.

* * *

"FREEDOM!" the little orange, plush creature chanted as it floated merrily down the road. Children screamed when they saw it, running to their mothers. The mothers gasped and led their children to their houses, closing and locking all entrances. Some beggars ran for their lives, while others wielded weapons. The creature ignored these, for he knew nothing would hurt them… in his control, that is…

The Tails Doll was in deed back, but it had a different air around it. Its eyes were still soulless, it still floated when it moved, but the red gem that dangled from its forehead was nowhere to be seen.

"Ah, what a wonderful night!" it exclaimed, throwing its paws into the air and doing a flip. "The moon is out, the stars are shining… so peaceful…" It looked around, then stopped. "Now, where did that fool say Sonic lived…?"

---FLASHBACK---

_"Tell me where Sonic lives or else every second of your pitiful life will be filled with misery and woe!" The Tails Doll yelled at the random guy on the street._

_"Yeah, right! Like I'd ever tell scum like you!" the green mongoose said._

_The doll got a cocky look on its face as it held up a Barney tape._

_"That's not gonna work!" the mongoose yelled._

_The doll raised an eyebrow, then conjured up 100,000,000 Barney tapes._

_"GOOD GOD, MAN! Okay, I'll talk! I'll talk! Sonic and all his friends live up on 123 Blossom Lane! NOW LET ME GO!"_

_"… you know too much… goodbye, Speed."_

---END FLASHBACK---

"Oh, yeah… heh… god, I need to stop doing that." The Tails Doll mumbled, before continuing down the lane.

* * *

Shadow awoke from his meditation. "Well, that was odd. I thought I heard knocking…" he mumbled, before shrugging. After a bit, he heard the knocking, only a little bit louder this time. "Um…" He went to his door and saw no one there. He walked downstairs, turning on a light. He went to the front door, then looked out a window. He saw nothing. Shadow was just about to go back upstairs, when he heard the knocking again. He opened the door. 

Outside the door was a small doll, with soulless eyes, red running shoes, and obvious stitching. It floated a few inches off the ground and held a little slip of paper. It had two fox tails and looked remarkably like… Tails! "Um… is this the house of Sonic the Hedgehog?" it asked.

"… yeah… why?" Shadow asked, cautiously.

The little doll looked up. "I'm… an old acquaintance of Sonic's. Is he here?"

"Um… yes… but he's asleep. … how does he know you?"

"… we met a while back. May I come in?" Shadow saw nothing wrong, so he let the doll in. "You are very kind. May I ask your name?"

"My name is Shadow. You can stay in my room for tonight."

And so, it was. The little doll stayed in Shadow's room, asking questions and answering them as well. Soon, Shadow fell asleep, and the doll sat down. But though the doll seems to control itself? Can they trust it? Will Tails kill it? (most likely) Find out in the next episode!


	3. Chapter 2: The Truth Revealed

**The Tails Doll's Revenge**

**By TeaFlower**

**Disclaimer: Nothing in this story is mine.**

* * *

Episode 2: The Truth is Revealed

Tails slowly awoke to the sounds and smells of breakfast. "Mmm… food…" he mumbled, before activating TD2-76543, who followed Tails downstairs. He saw Rouge and Amy, who were in their pajamas, and a very freaked out Sonic. "Um," Tails started, "What's wrong, Sonic?"

Sonic turned to him. "Wrong? Is something wrong? There's nothing wrong here! What does wrong even mean?" Sonic then started to spin around in circles like a ballerina. Tails just continued on.

"Master," TD2-76543 said, "Something is definitely wrong with Sonic. What do you think it is?"

"I dunno. Maybe Shadow's cooking…" Tails said, then shuddered. Shadow can't cook. "Well, whatever it is, it isn't… our…" Tails stopped in his tracks when he saw who was cooking.

There, in the kitchen, floated The Tails Doll, cooking merrily and chatting with Shadow, who seemed to see nothing wrong with the little doll.

"So, the doctor said it MIGHT grow back, but the chances are very slim," it was saying to Shadow, who was nodding his head, "But I'm a freakin' ROBOT! How'd that thing get there in the first place, never mind how would it grow back? Seriously!"

Shadow nodded again, then said, "I totally agree. What the heck is up with that?"

"Beats me. But, before that thing was out, I barely remember ANYTHING! Except those two cat… things… god, those things were freaky."

Tails blinked. Then rubbed his eyes. Then blinked. Then slapped himself. Then turned to MiMi, which is what we'll be calling his doll. "… is what I'm seeing real?" he asked.

MiMi nodded slowly. "Affirmative. The Tails Doll… is in our household."

Hearing the voices, both Shadow and The Tails Doll turned. The Tails Doll looked kinda different from when Tails first met it. The red jewel from it's forehead was nowhere to be seen. It smiled. Sorta. "Hi, Tails!" it exclaimed, "How are you this fine morning?" Tails fainted. "… I guess you don't like bacon and cheese omelets…" It turned to MiMi. "Um… who and slash or WHAT are you?"

"I am TD2-76543, or MiMi, and I was created to destroy you." MiMi replied.

"… good one!" Tails Doll replied. "Why would you destroy me?"

"You seriously damaged several of my cohorts, including TD2-34353, and caused many burnings of others, also killing, possessing and torturing several innocent people."

"… so THAT'S what I did when I was being controlled!" The Tails Doll exclaimed.

Tails, Shadow, and MiMi stared at the Tails Doll. "… you were being controlled?" they asked in unison.

"Oh, yeah," it explained, "You might as well get everyone in here; I'm not relaying this twice." So everyone came into the kitchen to hear the Tails Doll's story. "Alrighty, then! Once upon a time, there was a red jewel in my forehead. People always thought that was where my energy came from. No. That thing is somewhere in my stomach. But the jewel housed some malfunctioning programs. I.E., it housed the programs that made me kill people. But they weren't supposed to be there. They were implanted there by someone who ISN'T me OR my creator. So, essentially, I was being controlled. I have absolutely NO recollection of what went on then. But when the jewel was removed, I got back in control!"

Everyone stared.

"… the red jewel thing on my forehead is evil."

"Oh. Okay!" everyone said as comprehension sank in.

"Great! WHO WANTS OMLETTES?" The Tails Doll yelled.

"WE DO!" Everyone said. The Tails Doll looked at the 'omlettes'. They had burnt to a crisp while he was explaining. "… um… how about McChicken's instead?"

"… THAT WORKS TOO!" And so, they went down to McChicken's. Everyone but Tails. He had recovered, and was writing everything in a log. But will the evil red gem grow back? Will we find out who implanted the jewel? We will find out… IN THE NEXT EPISODE!


End file.
